


I confess, I messed up

by orphan_account



Series: Fall out vampires [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood, M/M, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire patrick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boy was running through the forest, scared of what was chasing him.

It had red eyes, fangs and a demonic look.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He cried trying to get through the forest to the city,

He kept on screaming as the creature chasing him started growling.

"I promise I won't hurt you... Much" the creature cooed 

The boy whimpered and ran faster.

He got to a clearing and stopped not sure of where he was.

Big mistake.

Red eyes met baby blue as the creature tackled him to the ground and his fangs visible extended,  
The boy started struggling and kicking he screamed for help, did anything to get away from the monster above him.

"Don't struggle darling, you'll only make it worse"

Tears Welled in the boys eyes as the monster leaned down towards his neck,  
He licked a spot over the jugular before roughly biting down sinking his fangs into the boys neck.

The boy screamed loudly and started scratching and kicking the creature again to make him stop.

This is not how he wanted to die.

He wasn't ready to die.

The boy felt himself weaken and black cloud his vision. He lost all his strength and closed his eyes with his final sight of the monsters blood stained smile above him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete woke up by a loud bang, he was startled and looked at the time,

2:45

Too early he thought as he got out of bed and grabbed a bat, ready for whoever broke into his home.

He carefully went(z) downstairs bat gripped tightly in his hands as he heard shuffling from the kitchen,

He made no soud as he made his way towards the kitchen, quietly as he could he opened the door he saw a figure huddled in the corned and a trail of blood leading up to the figure.

The figure must of heard petes gasp an they turne around, pete switched the light on and heard a loud hiss from the figure.

He looked as the person, blood soaked clothes and pale skin, he gasped when he saw red eyes and dropped the bat.

"Patrick?"

Tears went down Patricks face and pete rushed forward to bring the younger boy in an embrace,

"Shhh. Your ok now" pete soothed

"I'm hungry" patrick whimpered,

"And it hurts"

Pete looked down and saw Patricks sharp fangs and bright red eyes, he felt a little scared but knew that this was patrick and he couldn't push him away. Not now anyway.

Pete pulled Patricks head to his neck as shivered when he felt fangs graze his skin,

"Never thought I'd say this but... Patrick bite me"

He didn't think patrick would bit him until he felt a burning pain and heard patrick sucking his blood.

Pete wrapped an arm around patrick waist and stroked his hair and patrick gripped his biceps.

He moved to lean against the wall, patrick in his embrace. Pete slid down the wall in a sitting position with patrick straddling his legs.

Patrick had pulled his fangs out of petes neck an started crying again.

"I'm just like a monster" he whimpered,

"No your not" pete said running his hands through Patricks hair,

"You are still patrick to me"


	3. Chapter 3

i told patrick to take a shower to wash the blood off and change into some clothes i left out for him while i cleaned up the blood in the kitchen.

i dont know where it came from or whos it is but i do not want to know.

i was currently bleaching the towels i used to clean the blood with when i heard a loud thump.

 

my heart dropped and my mind filled with worry as i ran up the stairs towards my room where patrick was getting changed.

 

"shit" i said outloud when i saw a half dressed patrick in only one of my shirts passed out on the ground.

i rushed to pick him up bridal style and he unconsciously gripped the shirt i was wearing in his hands. confused as to why he had fallen asleep i placed him on the bed.

as soon as the rays of sun seeping out of the curtains grazed his skin, he hissed and pulled the covers over him.

 

"pete! the sun!" he hissed,

realising that he is a vampire i cursed outloud and went to grab some sheets and hung them over the curtain rail, using pins to keep in in place so sun wont come through.

 

"its ok now patrick" i said.

 

he popped his head from under (the corktree) covers and analysed my handiwork.

he must of thought it was decent enough because he turned to face me and started dozing off.

 

"come cuddle with me" he mumbled, nuzzling himself under the covers more.

standing there like an idiot as i watched him get comfy, he opened one of his now red eyes to look at me,

 

"are you going to cuddle?"

 

lost for words i just nodded and moved towards the bed. he moved the covers away so i could get in the i draped them over the both of us and instinctively wrapped my arms around patrick.

he nuzzled further into my chest and let out a happy sigh, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

i stayed awake thiniing about the events of the night and how in the fuck did patrick get turned into a vampire and who did it.

 

and how would andy and joe react to the youngest of our group (i know joe is younger) being a newly turned vampire.

i looked down at patrick and let out a small smile at his peaceful face while he slept. he was still breathing slightly, well, short uneven breaths i could barely hear but still breathing.

 

i pulled him closer so my chin was resting on his head and he mumbled something nuzzling even closer.

 

i smiled softly and closed my eyes, a sudden drowsyness overcoming me and i finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
